mspfafandomcom-20200215-history
Act Omega
Act Omega is a fan continuation of homestuck, by Madcreativity and Act Omega Team. It is the first thing you see on the "Ongoing favorites" page Act Omega Act 1 Synopsis After the curtain close, it is sucked into a black hole. We pan down and the screen starts shaking rapidly getting cracks in it. The screen breaks leaving only a white void. After searching the narrator and reader finds a new wall with a yellow curtain. The wall turns on to reveal, Vriska and her ghost army, at the tail end of their battle with lord english. He still needs finishing off, so vriska lays down the dice. Ready to attack. The narrator comments on how it's predictable, then we cut to gamzee in the "meat locker". floating around the remains of LOTaK. A hand reaches and grabs jack english's crowbar. This is later revealed to be the condesce. After that, Jasprosesprite^2 views the "sweet frog". Meanwhile on the lilly pad, everyone is having a hug fest. She decides that it's boring so she shwoomps her way into lowas. After flying around a bunch she eventually finds Erisolsprite. Who proclaims "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck" as he usually does. They have a bit of discussion, (though mostly one-sided), about how he could be here. Since there remains no more kernalsprites in this session. We soon get back to the humans (and karkat, calliope, terezi and kanaya) and another CHARACTER SELECT SCREEN. Giving the first taste of free-will in this adventure. They have a bit of a discussion, then they're about to open the door. But karkat exclaims how there being too dramatic about it. Suddenly the demo for the expansion ends. So lil seb, goes onto steam and downloads the Act Omega DLC. After therewhich john is about to open the door. As soon as the DLC finishes downloading. S Resume Synopsis As previously mentioned john is about to open the door. Then suddenly the condesce appears with Jack English's Crowbar. The fight begins, she takes the life ring off of calliope and puts it on her finger. Calliope dissapears. The rest attempt to fight her but to almost no avail. Jade tries to fight as well, but she ends up going grimbark once again. And she has Jade give her the earth. They then start fighting Jade. Dad Crocker tries to fight the condesce, but he ends up being vaporized after his first attack. After that jane goes into a full on mental breakdown and starts attacking the condesce, and it seems to be working. But then she attacts Jane with gamzee's refigerator, and Jane goes down. Jake attempts to fight her but Jade steps in the way, and starts attacking Jake. After that, Kanaya and Terezi attempt to fight her as well. Karkat attempts to fight but he is stopped by kanaya before he can even land a hit. Then Rose, John, Roxy and Dave attack using sort of synchronized moves. Jade continues to fight Jake and then Dirk and Ghost brain Dirk step in, and start fighting. Ghost brain dirk becomes surprisingly less fake and does a synchronized attack on Jade with real Dirk. John and Terezi attack as well, Dave joins breifly. Jane throws the meat locker at the condesce, a look of anger in her eyes. She jumps at the condesce with the cepter. We then go back to the battle with lord english. Vriska throws down the dice, to finish off english. Once and for all. A horse appears, Vriska seems shocked at the horse. Lord english does not seem to be amused with these shenanigans and starts to full on explode yo. Meenah grabs Vriska's arm and they all hide behind the Juju. Hussie climbs onto the horse, while english is exploding. Soon the background behind the juju becomes pure flashing colors. It goes white and it shows hussie flying out of the ruckage on the horse. It then goes into a montage showing various screenshots of the battle against the condesce and team ghost hiding behind the juju. As well as gamzee, hussie and the horse. It slowly zooms out of the wall with the yellow curtain. The screen blacks out and the animation ends.